


Say It Like You Mean It.

by Norathefandork



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Nickel is a bratty dom and loves it, Roleplay, Small dom, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers), everyone has a praise kink, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norathefandork/pseuds/Norathefandork
Summary: What happens when the Lost Lights smallest crew member and its biggest crew member hit it off at swerves? A lot of hammy acting, enthusiastic sex, a whole lot of praise kink, and a slapdash of some crack comedy is what.
Relationships: Nickel/Roller (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Say It Like You Mean It.

Nickel vents out in annoyance as she leans against Roller’s door as he gets ready. She can hear him stomping around in a hurry and she lets a smile form. The big lug means really well at the least and she knows this is gonna be the most interesting night of her life. After all, how often do you find a mech as big as that who wants to be topped by someone so tiny? That’s a once in a lifetime opportunity and she’d be a fool to not take it. It helps that he’s rather sweet to her as well, which is more than a lovely bonus.

Her comms ring out two steady beeps signaling her to come in. With a grin on her face, Nickle pushes herself off his door and starts an internal timer of one minute, trying to establish her dominance in the situation beforehand. She’s in charge and Roller’s gonna know it. The wait is agonizingly slow and she loves it, every single tick of her clock adding to the excitement of the mini-con. With the ding of her timer, Nickle strolls into Roller’s now messy room, and it takes everything in her to not start laughing. 

Roller has cuffed his arms to his berth and put on a lovely display for Nickel. His panels open up with a massive semi-hard spike and a soaking wet valve leaking all over the floor. Roller looks down at her and in the hammiest acting possible he says, “Oh doctor you’ve seem to have caught me in a jam. Oh, could you possibly help me with one of your tools?" He wiggles his pelvis area a little to make his point even more obvious.

Nickel is trying everything within her power to not start laughing. She knows he's trying very hard to be impressive but she's fully aware of the silliness of the situation. Still, she can indulge the big guy.

"Oh, one of my tools? I'm afraid I don't have any medical equipment with me. But I don't think you want that kind of checkup, huh sir?" She says in her cheesiest acting possible, trying her best to match Roller’s inflections and enthusiasm.

Roller lets a big smile shine through as he hastily responds, "Oh, ma'am I don't know how you could check on my valve. Maybe you could probe it with your spike." He lets out a slight whimper and gyrates his pelvis again, his desperation growing ever more visible.

Nickel rolls up to his pelvis and traces around his valve with one finger. Trying to give him the smallest amount of stimulation possible.

"Oh, do you mean this spike?" she asks while opening up her panel and revealing her already pressurized spike. Its size isn't even comparable with one of Roller’s fingers.

Roller gives a flustered nod as he tries to shake himself closer to Nickel. His valve starts leaking even more as he almost starts full-on begging for Nickel to get inside of him, looking down at her smile while he squirts a little from his valve. He grips his handcuffs hard as Nickel gives him a wink.

Nickel lets a chuckle escape her as she puts a hand on her spike. “Well, I’ll make sure to get you all patched up then,” she says while getting a firm grip on Roller’s thighs as she prepares to tease him some more, just slowly rubbing her spike on the outside of his valve as she watches him dramatically slam his head back moaning. 

He keeps moaning and grunting without any aid from Nickel till he suddenly shouts, “Faster Nickel, faster please!”

More of his fluids spurt out of his valve and slightly splash on Nickle’s wheels, to her annoyance. She almost speaks up but he squirts for the third time and it goes directly on her face and into her mouth. She stomps one of her wheels and ends up slipping on Roller’s fluids, falling on her back and getting it covered in half-dried sticky juices. Roller tries to go and help her but all he ends up doing is snapping one of his stasis cuffs.

Nickel gives him an annoyed look as she yells at him while getting on her feet again, “I appreciate the enthusiasm, Roller, but could you wait till I’m actually inside you to start overloading?!” She continues to give him a stern look while she fully stands and grabs one of his thighs for support.

Roller puts his now free hand behind his head and gives a sheepish smile. He doesn't say anything as he keeps his eyes off her, trying not to ruin the moment any further. He awkwardly tries connecting his stasis cuff but ends up having to shove his arm behind a pillow in a flimsy illusion of it being restrained.

Nickel rolls her optics while sliding back in front of Roller’s valve. She can see him offline his optics as she’s about to thrust and she decides to make one more effort to tease him. She squats down slightly and gives his valve some light licks, making sure to clean a little bit of the mess he’s made and savoring his sweet taste. She gives him another lick before rubbing her hands smoothly around the outer folds and giving his valve a kiss.

“Moan for me Roller, I wanna hear you beg for it,” she purrs out in a somewhat hammy but this time mostly serious tone.

Roller looks at her dumbfounded before getting the idea and letting out a deep moan. His hips tighten around Nickel slightly as he starts begging for her, “Nickel please, please stop teasing. I’ve never wanted anything more, please get inside me.” He deeply moans again and bucks his hips enthusiastically to a satisfied Nickel. 

Nickel quickly stands back up and counts down from three with her fingers, going slower with each count till she suddenly rams her spike into Roller's cavernous valve. To her disappointment, though, it’s a noteworthy loose fit. Far too loose for her to get any enjoyment out of it. But hearing Roller squeal in delight softens her a little and she keeps going, bouncing up and down while thrusting, trying to please as much of his long-neglected valve as possible.

Roller bounces along with her, Nickel rubbing against his nodes sending euphoria through his frame and his free hand gripping the edge of the birth as she goes as deep as she can. His vents kick on and start cooling him off, making Nickel harder to hear.

She suddenly stops, a rather devious look on her face. “You better start fingering my valve or we are stopping right here. I know you have a free hand, ” she says in a smug tone as she effortlessly pulls her spike out, her fingers slowly tapping on Roller’s thighs in excitement. 

Roller rushes to please her and starts prodding at her valve with one of his fingers, rubbing against it tenderly, the look on his face asking her if he’s doing a good job and begging for her to get back inside of him as he bounces on his berth.

She puts her spike back inside him and starts fingering his valve with her left hand, softly saying, “There we go, that’s a good mech, you aren’t gonna be the only one who gets enjoyment out of this.” She lets out a soft moan as Roller penetrates her valve, spreading her open as she starts increasing her pace.

Roller can barely contain himself anymore. Nickel getting him to overload his charge already. In a rush of excitement he overloads for the first time tonight, completely covering Nickel from the neck down in his transfluid.

"Don't you slow down on me now just ‘cause you overloaded!” she yells, gripping Roller’s plating. “I still got a bit in me." She's pressed fully into his valve and thrusts as hard as she can, her spike managing to finally hit Roller’s good spot and rub against a cluster of nodes. "Tell me who’s in charge of you, and I want you to say it like you mean it, big bot!" she shouts, relentlessly pleasuring his sweet spot and barely able to stand on her wheels.

Roller can't contain his excitement as he proudly announces, “You're in charge of me! I'm your big bot that you've got sprung around your fingers. I couldn't be luckier."

He slides his finger in and out of Nickel’s valve before pulling it out and sucking on it. This sends Nickel over the edge and she overloads into Roller’s valve, draining herself in him. Her helm goes to rest on his pelvis as her legs give out and start sliding.

She gives Roller’s stomach a rub and lovingly whispers, "Now that's a good mech."

She gives his pelvis a soft kiss and he beams a bright smile and pats her on the back. Nickel pushes herself off him and struggles to stand her wheels up in his fluid. Gripping his thighs, she manages to stand straight."Now pick me up and take me to the washracks!” she commands. “You've gotten me absolutely filthy and you better wash me perfectly or else!" She gives one of his thighs a hard but playful smack.

Without saying a word Roller, effortlessly breaks off his other stasiscuff and scoops Nickel up in both arms, pulling her sticky frame close as he opens his door.

Nickel gives his chassis a kiss and teasingly whispers, "If you do a good job washing me I might give you the honor of worshipping my valve." 

Roller has never ran faster in his entire existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I managed to finish a fic in a month what a miracle. I gotta lot of stuff planned so please stay tuned as I assault a03 with excessive lesbian fluff.


End file.
